For You I'll Try
by Juliet Riversong
Summary: A series of introspective drabbles in which Killian gets to know some of the modern-day music tastes of the people in Storybrooke. He and Emma listen to a few songs and they seem to resonate with their lives.
1. It Will Rain

**AN: Hey, guys! Here's the second chapter to "For You I'll Try". These aren't really in order of how their relationship progressed and I'll be jumping around a lot, but hopefully all will go well. The POVs will be changing as well. And I'll let y'all know when the things take place before each chapter.**

 **For this one, it's when they're in Neverland and working on getting Henry back. It took place after the wonderfully beautiful kiss that we all adore so much and after Pan talked to Hook about Neal. In order for this chapter to work and make sense, let's all just pretend that Emma had brought an iPod to Neverland with her. Huzzah!**

 **Anywho, ignore my weirdness and enjoy my writing c:**

...

A long, heavy sigh slipped past her pink lips as she rolled over for probably the fifth time in two minutes. She couldn't make herself comfortable. Which really wasn't that surprising, seeing as how she was currently nestled on the ground of a _jungle_ in some land straight out of a fairy tale - literally. She was in freaking _Neverland_ for Pete's sake.

Not to mention she was in rather close proximity with Snow White and Prince Charming who happened to be her parents, the Evil Queen who was the adoptive mother to her son, and Captain Hook who was _so_ much more attractive than her childhood had prepared her for.

All in all, Emma Swan was a tad uncomfortable. She shifted again and felt something in her pocket poking at her. She wriggled around until she was on her back and maneuvered the offending item from its place at her hip. She held it up to her face, surprised by how clearly she could see it in the moonlight.

There, in her hand, was her iPod.

Emma blinked. Did she dare to hope...?

The rush of blinding light that managed to give her a slight headache was almost worth it when she pressed the button to find that it still had a fair amount of power. She quickly opened it up and went into the settings to dim the brightness so she could conserve battery.

Emma found herself sitting up and looking at her group. They all seemed pretty soundly asleep but she knew that Mary Margaret could spring awake at the slightest inkling of danger. Carefully and quietly, the blonde haired woman pushed herself to her feet and tip-toed around the multiple bodies curled on the ground.

When she was finally far enough away from them, she let herself breathe. She then proceeded to turn the volume up on her device and play her music.

She wandered a while before she came to a clearing. There was a nice flat rock in the center and she hoisted herself up onto it. She set herself down in the center and carefully lowered herself onto her back. Air left her lungs in a _whoosh_ that was swept away by the gentle breeze.

Right above her was the most beautiful and vast range of stars she had ever seen. Even in Storybrooke there hadn't been this many. She supposed it was because the sky was untouched by light pollution out here, but she doesn't let herself dwell on the _why_ very long.

She set her iPod down on the rock next to her head so she could hear the music flowing from it. It was all so picturesque. Her eyes scanned the night sky, creating pictures with the stars like she had never gotten the chance to do as a child.

"Lovely view, isn't it, Swan?"

No matter how softly the words had been spoken, Emma still nearly fell off the rock in surprise at the sudden intrusion. She quickly calmed her speeding heart and managed to quell her twisting stomach when she recognized the voice.

"Hook," she acknowledged, not bothering to answer his rhetorical question or try and crane her neck to look at him. She did, however, reach over and turn the volume down slightly so she could hear things around her better.

"Mind if I join you?" he questioned and she could feel his gaze on her; could practically _hear_ the hope in his blue eyes.

"Knock yourself out," she muttered in response, wriggling over to the left so there would be room for him. She heard his footsteps approach the other side of the rock and she tensed as if by instinct.

She finally looked over when she was confident she wouldn't have to strain herself. It seemed he had left his long, bulky leather jacket back at their little makeshift campsite. She returned her gaze to the sky as he climbed up beside her and settled himself on his back as well.

They sat in silence for a while, save for the soft lilting of her music, content to just watch the stars twinkle above them.

Eventually, though, his quiet voice broke through the music as he spoke with a softness she still wasn't used to.

"My brother and I used to study the stars each night when we were young lads."

Emma grew still, relaxing just a fraction. She was curious about his past, as much as she hated to admit it. Taking her silence as encouragement, Killian plowed on.

"We would find the best place on the ship that gave the clearest view and we would use a book we stole from the captain's quarters to study the constellations," he said, a slight chuckle that she could sense more than hear rumbling in his chest.

Emma licked her lips, surprised with herself for wanting to share something in return.

"I never got to do that as a child. Not just because I didn't really have siblings, but because families never fostered me long enough for me to actually get the opportunity to relax. And then when I was at a foster home, I never had the motivation," she murmured, gaze trailing over the sky even as she noticed his face turned towards her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, love."

She worked up the courage to look at him, then, taking in the way he looked with moonlight bathing him in a soft blue glow. Emma almost snorted at the image she got in her head of the Captain Hook from the Peter Pan cartoon laying at her side instead of him - Killian Jones. But then she blinked and the image was gone and it was just the roguishly handsome man staring rather intensely back at her.

Involuntarily, her tongue darted out to wet her lips again and she saw his eyes flick down at the movement. Quick as his eyes went down, they came right back up to meet her gaze once more. _"Such a gentleman,"_ she thought wryly.

Before the magnetic pull became too much, she looked back up at the dark, starry sky just as a song was ending. She heard a soft sigh come from her right and saw him look back up as well and she reminded herself that _Neal is alive and he's here and they're going to find him, too._

Rather abruptly, the next song started.

Emma blinked, her mind quickly racing through the meaning of the song she was so familiar with as the first line flowed from the small speaker. She almost shook her head at the irony of it; of how fitting it was.

She can't believe the universe had the _audacity_ to play this song when she was alone with the pirate. Did it just _want_ to fuck with her? He had been trying to convince her that he was worthy of her trust ever since they got to this god-forsaken island.

And sure, she appreciated the fact that he was willing to take them to save Henry and sure, she was grateful that he saved her dad and _sure_ , that kiss _might_ have been way better than she had cared to admit, but he was still a pirate. He was still _Captain-freaking-Hook_. And she was still Emma. The Lost Girl who longed for a family that was starting to show itself.

Just as the song said, she couldn't bring herself to spell out her trust issues to Killian much like he probably didn't want to repeatedly assure her that he wouldn't ever hurt her. It would require a level of introspection and self-awareness on her part that she really wasn't ready for and patience he most likely didn't have.

But, then again, it seemed as though he had no real trouble figuring her out on his own. She was an 'open book,' after all and he truly did seem sincere in his concern for her.

The Savior very well knew that she was about to let something potentially great slip through her fingers just because she was afraid and unsure. She didn't need to have the song tell her she was being stupid. (Or maybe she did.)

It was like the song was speaking for the man beside her.

 _"Who's side are you on, anyway, Colbie?"_ Emma thinks begrudgingly, glaring bitterly up at the stars as if the artist were up there. Her twisting stomach is still incredibly aware of Hook's presence beside her.

She continued to listen and knew that she probably already _had_ realized what Killian had; that they could give this a shot and maybe, just maybe, it'd work out.

But realizing something and accepting it as a reality are two totally different things. If she started a relationship with him, she isn't sure if she'd be able to handle him leaving her. And she knew that wasn't fair to assume, but she couldn't help it. Even if her parents eventually found their way back to her, everyone else had left her.

Maybe there should've been a part two to this song called "Accept." (She almost snorted aloud at her own joke.)

Emma watched Killian out of the corner of her eye, wondering what he was thinking. Did he notice the song fit so perfectly with their situation like she did?

She had no idea and she certainly wasn't going to ask him. She probably still wouldn't have even if she _wasn't_ emotionally constipated.

Here was this suave, smooth, attractive man that happened to have an unexpected soft side. He also seemed to be unconditionally devoted to her for some crazy, inexplicable reason. It was everything she used to dream of before her hopes about love were crushed little by little as the foster homes sent her away.

It would be so easy to "meet him halfway," as the song suggested. But, then again, it seemed like the most difficult thing she would ever have to do. Compromise was not something she was used to after living on her own.

She continued to listen silently as the chorus played once more. A soft sigh slipped past her lips.

As the word 'realize' repeats over and over, her eyes narrow at the sky. She knew she already realized all of that. It was just a matter of trusting Killian not to burn her.

And then there was Neal. What the hell was she going to do about him? She did love him, but it didn't seem as all-consuming as it used to be when they were 18 and driving across the country. It was obvious that the reason was because he had left her. Regardless of the fact that August had scared him out of pursuing her, he should have stayed. He should have fought for her. But he hadn't.

If she were being honest with herself, she would admit that she was actually rather glad to have lived her life without him. She rather liked the way things turned out. Sure, she wouldn't have been in such serious danger so often, but she also probably wouldn't have given up Henry and then she wouldn't have gone to Storybrooke and found her parents.

At the slight shifting coming from beside her, she snapped from her thoughts and sighed again.

"That was a rather beautiful song, Swan. What was it called?" she heard him ask.

She blinked in surprise and turned her head to him, gaze searching. _Had_ he been as aware of the lyrics as she had?

He turned to her, eyebrows raising expectantly. She blinked again.

"Oh, uh, it's called 'Realize.' It's by a woman named Colbie Caillat," she answered, studying his eyes. It was then that she realized they weren't just blue. He had a slight swirl of green at the edge of his iris. It made his eyes look like the Caribbean Sea.

"This... Colbie woman is very wise," he murmured, gaze flicking back and forth between her eyes that appeared to be a grey-green color at the moment.

She sucked in a breath. So he _had_ been paying attention. It made her bristle slightly, the alarm bells in her head screaming at her to run.

"Uh, I guess," she muttered in a tone that was trying too hard at being nonchalant. She then looked back up at the sky quickly.

"Well, this has been wonderful, Swan. Don't stay up too long; you should be well rested for the trek we are certain to make tomorrow to get Baelfire and your boy back," he said quietly. Good man. He knew when to give in - at least for now. He rolled off the rock and set his feet firmly on the ground.

"I won't," she assured.

With that, he gave a small upward twitch of his lips in farewell before heading off back through the jungle.

Once he was gone, she heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. She was so incredibly screwed. Eventually, she opened her eyes again and watched the stars twinkling down on her as if laughing at her predicament. She raised her middle finger toward the offending balls of gas.

Emma stayed a while longer but then her lids grew heavy. So, she picked up her iPod, rolled off the rock, turned the music off, and slipped it in her pocket.

"Well, it's been fun," she announced ruefully to the clearing, scanning it once. She then pat the rock and turned on her heel, following the direction she had come from and Hook had disappeared in.

...

 **AN: I liked writing the beginning of this one. It was very serene. And the song itself is really peaceful as well. Mainly cuz Colbie Caillat is a goddess.**

 **Keep reading and favoriting and reviewing! The next installment won't be far away, so keep on the look out. Let me know what you're liking and drop me some song ideas!**

 **EDIT: This isn't getting the response I was hoping for, so I'm going to put this on hold for now.**


	2. Realize

**AN: Hey, guys! Here's the second chapter to "For You I'll Try". These aren't really in order of how their relationship progressed and I'll be jumping around a lot, but hopefully all will go well. The POVs will be changing as well. And I'll let y'all know when the things take place before each chapter.**

 **For this one, it's when they're in Neverland and working on getting Henry back. It took place after the wonderfully beautiful kiss that we all adore so much and after Pan talked to Hook about Neal. In order for this chapter to work and make sense, let's all just pretend that Emma had brought an iPod to Neverland with her. Huzzah!**

 **Anywho, ignore my weirdness and enjoy my writing c:**

...

A long, heavy sigh slipped past her pink lips as she rolled over for probably the fifth time in two minutes. She couldn't make herself comfortable. Which really wasn't that surprising, seeing as how she was currently nestled on the ground of a _jungle_ in some land straight out of a fairy tale - literally. She was in freaking _Neverland_ for Pete's sake.

Not to mention she was in rather close proximity with Snow White and Prince Charming who happened to be her parents, the Evil Queen who was the adoptive mother to her son, and Captain Hook who was _so_ much more attractive than her childhood had prepared her for.

All in all, Emma Swan was a tad uncomfortable. She shifted again and felt something in her pocket poking at her. She wriggled around until she was on her back and maneuvered the offending item from its place at her hip. She held it up to her face, surprised by how clearly she could see it in the moonlight.

There, in her hand, was her iPod.

Emma blinked. Did she dare to hope...?

The rush of blinding light that managed to give her a slight headache was almost worth it when she pressed the button to find that it still had a fair amount of power. She quickly opened it up and went into the settings to dim the brightness so she could conserve battery.

Emma found herself sitting up and looking at her group. They all seemed pretty soundly asleep but she knew that Mary Margaret could spring awake at the slightest inkling of danger. Carefully and quietly, the blonde haired woman pushed herself to her feet and tip-toed around the multiple bodies curled on the ground.

When she was finally far enough away from them, she let herself breathe. She then proceeded to turn the volume up on her device and play her music.

She wandered a while before she came to a clearing. There was a nice flat rock in the center and she hoisted herself up onto it. She set herself down in the center and carefully lowered herself onto her back. Air left her lungs in a _whoosh_ that was swept away by the gentle breeze.

Right above her was the most beautiful and vast range of stars she had ever seen. Even in Storybrooke there hadn't been this many. She supposed it was because the sky was untouched by light pollution out here, but she doesn't let herself dwell on the _why_ very long.

She set her iPod down on the rock next to her head so she could hear the music flowing from it. It was all so picturesque. Her eyes scanned the night sky, creating pictures with the stars like she had never gotten the chance to do as a child.

"Lovely view, isn't it, Swan?"

No matter how softly the words had been spoken, Emma still nearly fell off the rock in surprise at the sudden intrusion. She quickly calmed her speeding heart and managed to quell her twisting stomach when she recognized the voice.

"Hook," she acknowledged, not bothering to answer his rhetorical question or try and crane her neck to look at him. She did, however, reach over and turn the volume down slightly so she could hear things around her better.

"Mind if I join you?" he questioned and she could feel his gaze on her; could practically _hear_ the hope in his blue eyes.

"Knock yourself out," she muttered in response, wriggling over to the left so there would be room for him. She heard his footsteps approach the other side of the rock and she tensed as if by instinct.

She finally looked over when she was confident she wouldn't have to strain herself. It seemed he had left his long, bulky leather jacket back at their little makeshift campsite. She returned her gaze to the sky as he climbed up beside her and settled himself on his back as well.

They sat in silence for a while, save for the soft lilting of her music, content to just watch the stars twinkle above them.

Eventually, though, his quiet voice broke through the music as he spoke with a softness she still wasn't used to.

"My brother and I used to study the stars each night when we were young lads."

Emma grew still, relaxing just a fraction. She was curious about his past, as much as she hated to admit it. Taking her silence as encouragement, Killian plowed on.

"We would find the best place on the ship that gave the clearest view and we would use a book we stole from the captain's quarters to study the constellations," he said, a slight chuckle that she could sense more than hear rumbling in his chest.

Emma licked her lips, surprised with herself for wanting to share something in return.

"I never got to do that as a child. Not just because I didn't really have siblings, but because families never fostered me long enough for me to actually get the opportunity to relax. And then when I was at a foster home, I never had the motivation," she murmured, gaze trailing over the sky even as she noticed his face turned towards her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, love."

She worked up the courage to look at him, then, taking in the way he looked with moonlight bathing him in a soft blue glow. Emma almost snorted at the image she got in her head of the Captain Hook from the Peter Pan cartoon laying at her side instead of him - Killian Jones. But then she blinked and the image was gone and it was just the roguishly handsome man staring rather intensely back at her.

Involuntarily, her tongue darted out to wet her lips again and she saw his eyes flick down at the movement. Quick as his eyes went down, they came right back up to meet her gaze once more. _"Such a gentleman,"_ she thought wryly.

Before the magnetic pull became too much, she looked back up at the dark, starry sky just as a song was ending. She heard a soft sigh come from her right and saw him look back up as well and she reminded herself that _Neal is alive and he's here and they're going to find him, too._

Rather abruptly, the next song started.

Emma blinked, her mind quickly racing through the meaning of the song she was so familiar with as the first line flowed from the small speaker. She almost shook her head at the irony of it; of how fitting it was.

She can't believe the universe had the _audacity_ to play this song when she was alone with the pirate. Did it just _want_ to fuck with her? He had been trying to convince her that he was worthy of her trust ever since they got to this god-forsaken island.

And sure, she appreciated the fact that he was willing to take them to save Henry and sure, she was grateful that he saved her dad and _sure_ , that kiss _might_ have been way better than she had cared to admit, but he was still a pirate. He was still _Captain-freaking-Hook_. And she was still Emma. The Lost Girl who longed for a family that was starting to show itself.

Just as the song said, she couldn't bring herself to spell out her trust issues to Killian much like he probably didn't want to repeatedly assure her that he wouldn't ever hurt her. It would require a level of introspection and self-awareness on her part that she really wasn't ready for and patience he most likely didn't have.

But, then again, it seemed as though he had no real trouble figuring her out on his own. She was an 'open book,' after all and he truly did seem sincere in his concern for her.

The Savior very well knew that she was about to let something potentially great slip through her fingers just because she was afraid and unsure. She didn't need to have the song tell her she was being stupid. (Or maybe she did.)

It was like the song was speaking for the man beside her.

 _"Who's side are you on, anyway, Colbie?"_ Emma thinks begrudgingly, glaring bitterly up at the stars as if the artist were up there. Her twisting stomach is still incredibly aware of Hook's presence beside her.

She continued to listen and knew that she probably already _had_ realized what Killian had; that they could give this a shot and maybe, just maybe, it'd work out.

But realizing something and accepting it as a reality are two totally different things. If she started a relationship with him, she isn't sure if she'd be able to handle him leaving her. And she knew that wasn't fair to assume, but she couldn't help it. Even if her parents eventually found their way back to her, everyone else had left her.

Maybe there should've been a part two to this song called "Accept." (She almost snorted aloud at her own joke.)

Emma watched Killian out of the corner of her eye, wondering what he was thinking. Did he notice the song fit so perfectly with their situation like she did?

She had no idea and she certainly wasn't going to ask him. She probably still wouldn't have even if she _wasn't_ emotionally constipated.

Here was this suave, smooth, attractive man that happened to have an unexpected soft side. He also seemed to be unconditionally devoted to her for some crazy, inexplicable reason. It was everything she used to dream of before her hopes about love were crushed little by little as the foster homes sent her away.

It would be so easy to "meet him halfway," as the song suggested. But, then again, it seemed like the most difficult thing she would ever have to do. Compromise was not something she was used to after living on her own.

She continued to listen silently as the chorus played once more. A soft sigh slipped past her lips.

As the word 'realize' repeats over and over, her eyes narrow at the sky. She knew she already realized all of that. It was just a matter of trusting Killian not to burn her.

And then there was Neal. What the hell was she going to do about him? She did love him, but it didn't seem as all-consuming as it used to be when they were 18 and driving across the country. It was obvious that the reason was because he had left her. Regardless of the fact that August had scared him out of pursuing her, he should have stayed. He should have fought for her. But he hadn't.

If she were being honest with herself, she would admit that she was actually rather glad to have lived her life without him. She rather liked the way things turned out. Sure, she wouldn't have been in such serious danger so often, but she also probably wouldn't have given up Henry and then she wouldn't have gone to Storybrooke and found her parents.

At the slight shifting coming from beside her, she snapped from her thoughts and sighed again.

"That was a rather beautiful song, Swan. What was it called?" she heard him ask.

She blinked in surprise and turned her head to him, gaze searching. _Had_ he been as aware of the lyrics as she had?

He turned to her, eyebrows raising expectantly. She blinked again.

"Oh, uh, it's called 'Realize.' It's by a woman named Colbie Caillat," she answered, studying his eyes. It was then that she realized they weren't just blue. He had a slight swirl of green at the edge of his iris. It made his eyes look like the Caribbean Sea.

"This... Colbie woman is very wise," he murmured, gaze flicking back and forth between her eyes that appeared to be a grey-green color at the moment.

She sucked in a breath. So he _had_ been paying attention. It made her bristle slightly, the alarm bells in her head screaming at her to run.

"Uh, I guess," she muttered in a tone that was trying too hard at being nonchalant. She then looked back up at the sky quickly.

"Well, this has been wonderful, Swan. Don't stay up too long; you should be well rested for the trek we are certain to make tomorrow to get Baelfire and your boy back," he said quietly. Good man. He knew when to give in - at least for now. He rolled off the rock and set his feet firmly on the ground.

"I won't," she assured.

With that, he gave a small upward twitch of his lips in farewell before heading off back through the jungle.

Once he was gone, she heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. She was so incredibly screwed. Eventually, she opened her eyes again and watched the stars twinkling down on her as if laughing at her predicament. She raised her middle finger toward the offending balls of gas.

Emma stayed a while longer but then her lids grew heavy. So, she picked up her iPod, rolled off the rock, turned the music off, and slipped it in her pocket.

"Well, it's been fun," she announced ruefully to the clearing, scanning it once. She then pat the rock and turned on her heel, following the direction she had come from and Hook had disappeared in.

...

 **AN: I liked writing the beginning of this one. It was very serene. And the song itself is really peaceful as well. Mainly cuz Colbie Caillat is a goddess.**

 **Keep reading and favoriting and reviewing! The next installment won't be far away, so keep on the look out. Let me know what you're liking and drop me some song ideas!**


End file.
